Strange Fruit
by faeryguts
Summary: (DITCHED STORY, PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 7 FOR EXPLANATION!) After the events of Planet Namek begin to come to a close, an old 'family friend' introduces herself back into a life she wasn't exactly willing to go back into. As the Androids loom closer, the group begin to learn the hard way that things you did in the past don't just go away.
1. four months

_**this chapter was rewritten on the last day of july. enjoy, i feel like this story could be longer, and more detailed, so thats what im doing.**_

* * *

 _"here it is, a strange bitter crop."  
_ \- _bitter fruit, nina simone_

 **PART ONE - genetics**

Gohan didn't really like fighting, to be honest.

The warm of the sun felt nice on his skin, the sun twinkling through his opened window, the young boy marking the page of his new book. Dumplings and other familiar scents filled the house, his tongue going slack as he thought of his dinner. Everything seemed so much, well, better since he'd gotten back from Namek, especially after seeing what Namekians had to go through on their planet. As he listened closer, he heard the sounds of clanking dishes and the sizzles of frying, excitement and hunger growing in his stomach. _Dumplings,_ he thought with glee as he leaned back in his wooden chair, causing the floorboards to creek. Pencils and papers, covered in math equations and doodles, were sprawled upon his desk, as he looked up at the fluorescent light above. Life finally seemed to be on track, even if he was missing a large component of it, he knew that they would be alright in the end.

His father.

Gohan learned more about his father and his race these past three years, learning of their extinction, his genes, and were he really came from. Saiyans lusted for battle, for blood, but in his mind he was still human, at least in his heart. He raised his hands in front of his face, looking at the scars and creases that littered his tiny palms. He remembered tracing his fingers against his father's palms when he was younger, and now, his hands had mirrored those hands. He had his father's hands now, he'd been through bloodshed, facing against fallen princes and intergalactic dictators. He wasn't exactly a normal child.

In fact, he didn't really feel like a child anymore.

"Gohan!" his mother called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He settled the chair's front legs back on the ground, sprinting into the kitchen. The smells and scents hit him full force now, as his Saiyan hunger began getting the best of him. Gohan took his seat at the table, bowls and chopsticks spread onto the table, Chi Chi taking off her apron and settling the last of the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Whoa! Look at all this food!" he exclaimed, as his mother gave a motherly smile, and began laying out plates of dumplings, breads, and rice onto the table, taking a seat across from him. He started piling food into his bowl, ready to dive into his meal. Chi Chi's plate had a significantly smaller portion, but most of the food on the table was for her Saiyan son in the first place. By the time she finished her plate, he was already on his third bowl, and that wasn't even the beginning of his meal.

"Guess what, Gohan?" Chi Chi asked, Gohan not bothering to look up at her, "Your Grandpa bought us more meat!" Gohan looked up, stars in his eyes as a wide grin grew on his face. Since Goku had left, Chi Chi had been collecting meat and fishing on her own, struggling to keep the household afloat, "And it's coming today!" Gohan's appetite and hunger had lead to most of the food going to him, and the food supply had started to diminish, leading to more simplistic meals. Gohan had noticed that his mother had been growing thinner, but it never came to his mind until now.

"That's great!" Gohan said happily, before shovelling more dumplings into his mouth. Chi Chi didn't exactly like to beg, but if she had to keep her growing son happy, so be it. The meal finally began to wrap up, Gohan patting his stomach and taking his seat in the family room. Chi Chi slid her apron back on and began washing dishes, getting through them rather quickly, her delicate hands scraping food with ease.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Heavy, precise knocks shook their red door slightly, as Chi Chi settled the last dish in the rack. She scuttled over to the door, opening it quickly, "May I he-" Chi Chi froze as she saw who stood before her, Gohan turning to see what the problem was. A tiny, muscular woman with cordovan brown skin and dark freckles stood, her dark curly hair wrapped with a bandana. She held the large boxes with ease, as her jaw visibly went slack. The tension in the room grew heavy, as the woman finally spoke in a deep tone.

"Chi?" she said in bewilderment.

"Obre? Is that you?" Chi Chi's body shook slightly as she gripped the door handle, the woman's eyes growing wide the situation finally sunk in. The two stood, staring at each other for what seemed to be forever, before Chi Chi finally spoke, "Would...would you like to come in?" Obre seemed surprised at her kindness, and nodded as she stepped inside, Chi Chi closed the door behind her, before leading her to the kitchen table, "Sit, sit." Gohan felt like a ghost in the room, but stayed in his spot.

"Nine years, huh?" Obre finally said to break the silence, causing Chi Chi to laugh weakly, "I mean...how're ya', Chi? I mean, if I'd knew it'd be you, I would've dressed better or -"

"You know you don't need to do that around me," Chi Chi interrupted, causing the woman to smile widely, "So, you're a butcher now?"

"Yeah," Obre's eyes never met hers, "I mean, I still do martial arts, but this job is fun, y'know? And Peyote ain't payin' for my house." the two women chuckled, as they seemed to be trapped in this bubble of nostalgia, before she finally looked over to see Gohan, "Ya' babysittin', Chi?" Chi Chi laughed even more.

"No, Obre, that's my son, Gohan," Obre's eyes widened and she whistled, causing Gohan's cheeks to flush, "I got married to Goku."

"Well, would ya' look at that, " Obre stared at Gohan, "How ya' doin', Gohan? Me and your mom go way back, ya' know? Back when she used to talk all about-"

"Obre!" Chi Chi sputtered, obviously embarrassed by the subject, causing Obre to howl in laughter. Gohan observed the woman, his eyes tracing the dark sunspots and freckles that mixed with the scars along her biceps. The laughter died down, as the situation seemed to kick in for the two. Whoever this woman was, she was obviously a big part of his mother's younger years, at least from what he could put together.

"Chi, I really, really missed ya'," Obre admitted seriously, "And...I'm sorry for leavin'," her voice lowering, "I mean that." her voice lowered as her eyes glossed over, the two practically jumping over the table to hug each other. Gohan slithered out from his spot, not wanting to disturb the two, his shadow looming in the hallway. The two gave each other genuine smiles, as the two settled into chairs.

"Want some tea?" Chi Chi asked, before Obre nodded.

"Oh, I could really go for some," she removed her bandana from her head, causing dark hair to puff onto her shoulders, "Today I had to track down all these dinosaurs for this stupid..." The voice trailed off as Gohan's eyes widened at her appearance, his eyes finally noticing the tiny features that didn't seem right. The odd skin tone, her fanged teeth, the strange eye color. He knew this woman was off, from the moment she walked into the door.

And the two, prominent horns that stuck out from her forehead.

They were small, sure, but they weren't normal, at least from what he'd seen.

This woman wasn't normal, not one bit.

And he had a feeling she'd be back around before he knew it.

* * *

At sixteen, Obregonia already figured out that her life was off track.

And the fact that she was stranded in the middle of the Diablo Desert made it even worse.

Sweat trickled down her forehead, the harsh sun causing her to squint. Obre was used to the conditions, growing up in a similar environment. She only had two items now - her leather bag that was held tightly around her waist, and her pink-tinted glasses. Obre's legs felt like jello, as she'd been walking for what seemed like hours. Sand whipped across her face, the young teen gritting her teeth, relief washing over her as she found a small cave. She rushed into it, before sprawling herself against the hard walls. Obre pulled the bag off of her and settled it onto her lap, almost ripping it open, dumping the contents onto the stone surface next to her. A toothbrush, underwear, and several rolls of rye bread and a bottle of water rolled onto the floor, as sighed in relief once more. The thief had taken her map, sure, but at least she had some way to survive. This could last her a while, she wasn't sure how _long_ , sure, but she wouldn't die off in this humid cave, that was for sure.

Obre felt her muscles relax as her eyes began to close, her body finally shutting down on itself from her long trek.

When her eyes opened, the air was significantly cooler, the sky had turned an inky blue. She stretched and began stuffing her things back into her bag, before taking one last glance into the cave and staring her trek across the desert again, a determined look on her face. Obre wasn't sure exactly

If she had to take this route to get a better life, then so be it.

Okay, now she was starting to eat her words.

Twenty days (or something like that, she'd lost count after fifteen).

Every night she would take off one nibble of the bread and one sip of water, before resting off to sleep. But now, all of her bread was gone, and so was her water, so she'd started chewing on pieces of cactus to get her by (how ironic). Her skin was a darker shade now, her face and hair were caked with dirt, blood and sand. She hadn't had an encounter with the thief anymore, not like it mattered, because she'd broken her glasses and abandoned her bag long ago. Her round face was now slightly sunken, and the circles around her eyes made her akin to a raccoon. Obre had been practically dragging herself through the desert these past couple of days, with the only source of water were the insides of cactuses that still had water left in them.

She trudged through the desert, the deep pit in her stomach growing larger with every step she took. The terrain had began to grow more rocky as she had began walking east (or at least, what she had assumed was east), her surroundings slowly becoming more grassy and verdant. Maybe, just maybe, she would find her way to her destination, dark spots clouding her eyes. Suddenly, Obre stopped.

The sound of a motor.

She sworn she could've heard the sound of a motor.

She lowered herself into fighting position, trying to keep herself as deadly silent as possible, listening to her surroundings. The hot, arid air began to stir, as she bared her fangs and looked around feverishly, before the motor

 _Thunk!_

She was hit by a large, metal object, as she fell face-first into the hot sand, the teen still in a temporary daze. What had just happened? "Whoops," a voice mumbled. She spat sand out as she looked up to see a thin, dark figure standing above her, blocking the sun. An airbike was next to them, the metallic glare hurting her eyes, "Well, well," the figure crooned, "Look what I found." Obre's vision finally adjusted as she recognized those thin cheekbones and solemn expression anywhere, her jaw dropping.

"Grandma Peyote?" she croaked, her voice dry and gravelly from the lack of water, "How-"

"Your dad send me a letter sayin' you left in this direction," the woman said in a booming voice, "Oh, and sorry about hittin' ya', didn't see you there." Obre rolled her eyes as her grandmother picked her up effortlessly and sat her in the tiny seat on the side of her bike, Obre's eyes widened as the situation sunk in.

"Don't ya' _dare_ take me back there," she barked at her grandmother, who just remained silent and started up the airbike, "Please." her voice turned into a whimper as the bike began rising into the air. She saw the older woman's back tense.

"Wasn't planning to." she grumbled as they began to take off, the surroundings becoming smaller and smaller as Obre looked down, as her head began to spin.

"How long?"

"You've been missing for four mon-" a retching noise was heard as Obre's head was buried in her seat, causing Peyote to swerve the bike in surprise, as she heard her granddaughter's head thunk against the side of the seat, the girl releasing a tiny _ow._ "Oh, come on! I just bought this!"

* * *

 ** _"this is the world you made yourself, now you have to live in it" - nina simone_**

 _writing this story over seemed like the better choice, as i wanted it to make more sense. i'll be rewriting the rest in later time, but for now, enjoy this._


	2. tea

Every morning, Obre came over for tea.

Gohan didn't mind, in fact, he thought Obre was a bit rough around the edges, but was a generally kind woman. His mother and the woman had been reunited for about a week now, the two being as close as ever. Talking to the older woman was a lot more interesting than solving equations for three hours straight. She had squeezed her way into their daily routines, she would come, Gohan would leave with Piccolo in the afternoons, she'd leave, and then he'd continue studying until dinner...Except he hadn't seen Piccolo since the Monday Obre had came. He would listen to the two ramble on about their lives, trying to keep himself subtle because he was actually interested in their conversations.

This morning had been slow and steady, Obre bringing some homemade, savory meat rolls along with her, a prideful smirk on her face as she watched Gohan chow down on them. The skies were slate blue, clouds lolling across lazily, the smell of sweet candles wafting through the house. The two women talked for what seemed like forever, Gohan listening to the vibrations of their voices through the thin walls of the house. Gohan looked over at the clock, looking to see that it was almost the late afternoon. It had been a good two weeks since he'd seen his old mentor, and he had guessed that he had been with the Namekians at Capsule Corporation. Everybody had somebody they seemed to bond with these days - his mother and Obre, Piccolo and his newly found race, even Bulma and Vegeta were living together! Sure, he had his father and Dende, but neither were exactly around anymore. He felt his stomach twist with an unfamiliar emotion, his hand balled in his shirt.

Was this what jealously felt like?

"Hey, kid." a baritone voice melted the emotion away, as he looked to his window to see Piccolo, sitting on the window still. Gohan gave a smile that went ear to ear.

"Mr Piccolo!" he exclaimed, "You're here!"

"We're training today." he stated, Gohan jumping up from his seat to his closet to put on the purple Gi that had been sitting there soundly since they returned from Namek. He hadn't even heard the footsteps that resounded through the hallway, as a feeling of nostalgia and excitement washed over him. Piccolo stared at the door, before he saw a small woman walk into the room casually.

"Doin' math, huh?" Gohan jumped at her presence, not sensing her come in. Obre had almost no sort of Ki signature on him, which both intrigued him and scared him, because she wasn't exactly a weakling (after all, she spent her days until dinosaurs and rare creatures), "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya' - oh." Gohan gave her a wavering smile as the woman glared up at the green man, her shocked expression quickly turning into one of confidence. She crossed her arms, glaring up at the man. Gohan had never realized how short she was until he compared her to the large Namekian, her forehead only reaching the beginning of his upper torso, "And who might ya' be?" Piccolo gave the woman an equally terrifying glance, as Gohan knew exactly what was going to happen if he didn't stop the two.

"Let's go, Gohan." Piccolo turned to leave the same way he entered, before Obre stepped in front of him, her arms crossed and her stance unwavering, "Move, I'm not here for childish games."

"Not until you tell me where you're going with Gohan," she replied sternly, Gohan surprised at her confidence. It was as if she was twenty feet tall, she didn't seem to be afraid of him, or the malice in his voice. Gohan stepped in between them, not wanting the two to start a fight.

"Uh, Miss Obre, this is Piccolo, and Piccolo, this is Miss Obre." Obre's expression softened, but her stance didn't, "and we were going to train like we usually do."

"Nice to meet you, Piccolo," she finally responded, Piccolo giving her a curt nod, "also, why didn't you just say so? I used ta' do the same thing with my grandma when I was younger." Gohan internally sighed, happy that the two had finally calmed down.

"Enough of these shenanigans, put on your Gi and let's go." Piccolo snapped, obviously still tense over the situation. Gohan began his trek back over to his closet, flinging it open and reaching for his Gi.

"Yeah, Gohan, let's go." Gohan froze.

"You...are gonna come with us?" his eyebrows were raised and Piccolo scoffed, causing Obre's eyebrow to twitch.

"I have experience, Gohan, I ain't some random hobo off the street," Obre began to shrug off her cover up and placing it on his chair, revealing rows of bandages and bindings, "And don't go easy on me!" she barked, before hopping out of the window.

"Fine," Piccolo scoffed once more, following her soon after, "It's none of my concern if you get hurt." Obre pretended like she didn't hear his snarky comment, as Gohan finally got his Gi on.

"W-Wait!" Gohan sputtered, "What about my mom?"

"Told her I went to the restroom, she's patient and ain't goin' nowhere, now come on!" Obre stepped into the grass field, raising her hands above her heads and stretching, causing her bones to pop loudly, "Woo! I haven't had a professional fight in a while!" she hissed, wrapping the bandages tighter across her forearm and her palms. Gohan stood nervously as Piccolo threw off his weighted gear, causing Obre to look down at the heap, "Ain't ya' gonna get that...Never mind." she shook her head and dug her sandals into the ground, her fists hovering close to her face as Piccolo shifted into his normal position. Obre's bushy eyebrows furrowed, a mix of concentration and determination flickering in her eyes. Gohan stood awkwardly, in both fear of his mother coming out and scolding him _and_ his mother's best friend getting hurt.

Either way, he was screwed.

Piccolo's figure flickered as he vanished into thin air, Obre twirling on her heel. She used her forearm to block his punch, causing Gohan's jaw to drop. He pounced back as her fist ricocheted forward, her knuckles connecting with the tree behind them. He tensed as the tree snapped like it was nothing, splitting into two halves, the ground shaking on impact. Gohan's eyes widened and even Piccolo paused momentarily to stare at the damage she'd done, Obre using that split second to let her fist connect with his jaw. His head flew back, but he caught himself before he could stumble over, using the opportunity to slid his foot under her. The fight continued, the two neck in neck, as Gohan's mind raced.

There was no ounce of Ki on her _whatsoever._

Since he had met Obre, he had never felt her Ki fluctuate, nor had he felt any on her whatsoever. There was no way she could be that strong, no amount of training without Ki could do that to a person, even if she wasn't fully human. No, there was something wrong with this woman, and Gohan wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure, his mother was strong, but this woman, she had just knocked down a whole _tree._ He was knocked out of his thought as Obre was slammed into the ground by a Ki blast, Piccolo's palm extended out.

"Ow," she coughed, wiping off her clothing and checking herself, "Woo, that was fun." she beamed, the two surprised that she even survived that Ki blast. Blood seeped from her right arm and a cut was on the side of her face, but aside from that, she had no seriously injury in sight. The door to his house flew open and Chi Chi stomped out, an angry look carved into her face.

"Son Gohan!" she barked loudly, causing the trio to flinch, "I told you to study and you do **_this?!"_** her eyes flickered over to Obre, "You knew?!" Obre shrugged.

"Ya' know I like to fight," Obre said nonchalantly, taking a seat cross-legged in the pile of rubble that was once a rock, "Sorry." Chi Chi pinched her nose and looked like she was about to burst, but just sighed.

"Fine," Gohan's jaw dropped, "Gohan, you have to study the moment you step back inside, do I make myself clear?" she looked over the tree, and didn't even bother to ask, instead glancing over at Obre and making her way back inside.

"Yes, ma'am." Gohan stood, shocked at the events that just unfolded.

"Gohan, let's begin." Piccolo said sternly, causing Obre to roll her eyes, observing the two closely as they began.

* * *

"Miss Obre?"

"Yea?"

"How...How did you.." Gohan was trying to get the question out in a way that wouldn't offend her, the two sitting under the tree (which, was not, in fact broken like the other one in their yard). Obre didn't bother to look at him, knowing exactly what he was going to ask, a pained expression flashing across her face. Piccolo had left some while ago, leaving the two to sit under the large oak. The wind had begun picking up, causing the tree to sway and leaves to falls around them like fresh rain.

"I know exactly what you're going to ask," she said in a surprisingly hushed voice, "I used to get asked all the time." A far away expression was on her face as her fist clenched and she leaned onto the trunk, Gohan leaning in to listen, "I don't know if ya've noticed, but I ain't exactly...well, human...I'm human, but in a way, I'm not, because that's how genetics work, y'know?" the young boy was plummeted into the thoughts he had the week before, a pit growing in his heart as she pulled up her bandanna, revealing her horns once more, "Mama was a demon, and he was a human." Gohan was immersed in her story, "I grew up in the deserts, and from what I've been told, somethin' went wrong in the genetics and I couldn't use Ki." she looked down in shame, as leaves began falling into her wisps of hair, "Now, they could, but I couldn't," her voice was a tiny whisper, the air becoming still, "It was a part of our survival, and I didn't have it, and now it's just sorta..." she looked over at the child, "stuck."

Gohan imagined the scene in his head, images of a younger Obre struggling with her Ki filling his head, "Oh." he replied simply, not knowing how to reply. He honestly hadn't thought about what life would be like without Ki, and how people like Bulma or his mother must've felt, her story opening his eyes.

"Long story short, mating with demons are bad." she said, trying to lighten the mood, giving him a weak smile, the boy returning it.

* * *

The hot bath water felt good against Obre's skin, soothing her aches and pains. The stars twinkled in the sky as she sunk her back into the porcelain tub, her arm extended to touch the pink, fuzzy socks that were dressed onto her claw foot tub. She gave a sigh, the pain that stung earlier seemed to be washing away, her body warm. Steam rose to the ceiling, like cigarette smoke, as she closed her eyes once more, a lax feeling washing over her as she began to doze off. The breeze had started back up, her windows wide open as her curtains swayed freely. Candles lit the room dimly, the smell of magnolia mixing with the scent of her bath.

Obre felt safe in the tub she had inherited from her grandmother, Peyote giving it to her when she moved into this house. Temperatures in the Sirach Volcano dropped to almost freezing levels at night, and she never got used to it. It has closed walls, with no way in and no way out, and the scent of lavish soaps and bubbles popping against her skin always made terrible days a whole lot better. She leaned her head against the edge of the tub, the tub's surface cool against her neck. This was her safe haven, the only place where she could drift off on her own without having to protect herself or hide from others. She let out a breath as her muscles relaxed and her mind began to fog. Sleeping in the tub was normal, even if sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night and awoke in a tub of freezing water.

The smell of burning flesh and intense screaming filled her thoughts, bodies hanging like fruit.

thunder clapped, awakening the girl almost immediately. Bile grew in her throat and her eyes snapped open, a hand clamping over her mouth to keep herself from letting out a harsh screech. The wind had stopped and the bubbles had faded, her bath water cold as ever. Her body was tense and her head pounded, the only light coming from the moon that illuminated the now soaked tile floor. Obre's body shook from both the freezing bath and trauma. A familiar, bitter feeling came over her, as she began reaching for the towel that rested on her toilet next to her tub.

Some days, it was hard for her to breathe.

* * *

The rain hit the window like pinpricks as Gohan turned the next page in his book, the crashing thunder causing him to jump. The rain had started up suddenly started up in the middle of the night, and there was no point in sleeping now. Candles illuminated the room as he turned the page of his book eagerly, as he could hear his mother's muffled voice from the other side of the room.

 _The people say that the two seemed to be removed from human experience; that they had gone through pain and had come out the other side; that there was almost a magical protection about them,_ the book read, as Gohan had finally reached the second-to-last page.

"...You still have those dreams?" he heard his mother whisper, Gohan trying to ignore her, "I know, I know - Obre, relax. In, out, didn't Peyote tell you that?" his interest peaked as he heard his mother's panicked voice. He put the book down, as he was on the final couple of paragraphs, to listen in on the conversation. There was a moment of silence before Chi Chi spoke again, "I know, today, but you can't just hide from it...I know, I know...Are you su - alright." he heard his mother say with uncertainty. "Goodnight." he heard the receiver to the phone click, as he picked up his book again, ready to finish it.

 _He was immune and terrible, and his song had become a battle cry. They trudged past the burned square where their house had been without even looking at it. They cleared the brush that edged the beach and picked their way down the shore toward the water. And they did not look towards Kino's broken canoe._

Gohan felt his skin crawl as he thought of Obre going into a wild panic, at first he was sure it wasn't her, but somebody else. It was almost out of her nature, not after the display that she had shown today. How could someone that was so strong...suddenly be so weak? He knew everybody had something that broke them, sure, but he had watched this woman stand up to Piccolo. He heard his mother sigh and a loud creek, then the tiny _click_ of the battery lamp turning off. Gohan slid the finished book back onto the shelf and slithered back into his bed, covering his head to hide from the claps of thunder and flashes that illuminated the inside of this blanket.

 _And the music of the pearl drifted into a whisper and disappeared._


	3. record

Obre couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a party.

...On second thought, she did, but she wasn't going to go into that.

A month had passed since she had reunited with her childhood friend, and she was awfully surprised when she was invited to this party, full of people she didn't know, in an environment she wasn't familiar with. "Me?" she pointed to herself as the question was asked, choking on her tea. Chi Chi gave a gentle giggle, before slapping her friend on the back with a hard _smack._

"Of course you, I'm sure they'd be glad to meet you," Chi Chi beamed, "I haven't seen them in a while, so it benefits me as well." Chi Chi sipped her tea, as if the scene before never happened. Obre furrowed her dark eyebrows and pursed her lips, thinking over the offer. Now, Obre wasn't very social, sure, but if -

"There's free food." Chi Chi added in, causing Obre's eyes to twinkle.

"...When's this party, now?"

When Obre showed up at the large, dome building, she couldn't help but look down at the tiny scrawling at the paper Chi Chi gave her for a second time. The sky was streaked with pink by the time she got there, dusk finally starting to settle. She couldn't help but feel under dressed as she saw the large blocky letters of the world-known _CAPSULE CORP,_ wishing she had chosen another dress other than her floral patterned one that she wore on days she had her days off (because butchers could have fashion sense, too). Obre decided to leave her horns visible, as she had an awfully strange boost of self-confidence this past month. She settled her air bike into the bike rack, finally approaching the door. Now that she was closer, she could almost feel the vibrations of loud music and muffled laughter. Obre rapped on the door, her stomach in knots as the situation finally began to sink in. _Patience, Obre,_ her mind told her, _There's food. That's all you need to worry about_. The door flew open, and a scarred face stared back at her, a wide grin on his face, as he blew dark hair out of his face. "Hey, are you Chi Chi's friend?" he asked curiously, looking the girl up and down. Something clicked in her head as she registered his face, her fist clenching, as she grit her teeth in fury, "Uh, are you al-"

 _THWACK!_

Obre's fist flew out and socked the man dead in the face, the look of confusion on his face turning into one of pain. His body rocked as he fell to the ground like a rock, a blue blur dashing quickly to him. Gohan, Chi Chi, and a blue-haired woman rounded the corner soon after, as the blue cat creature began to slap the unconscious man's cheek. "Yamcha!" the creature panicked, "Yamcha, wake up!" The woman tried to help him us as well, but the moment he stumbled to his feet, he tumbled straight back down, as if he was drunk. The woman squeezed his hand, trying her best to help him up.

"Obre!" Gohan eyes were wide in confusion, "What happened?" Obre's face was twisted into one of pure frenzy, her fists clenched so hard they began to turn a dark shake of red. Other people began peeking from behind the door, trying to see the scene that was unfolding. Obre pointed a finger at the stunned Yamcha, who wobbled to get to his feet, spitting blood onto the carpet.

"Woo!" an elderly voice crooned, "That musta' been some punch!"

"This...This was th' _brute_ that stole all of my stuff and stranded me in the desert!" she growled, causing the room to turn to Yamcha, who had finally begin to let the situation sink in. Chi Chi felt memories of Obre soaring into the sky on her bike flow back to her, as her brain seemed to light up.

 _"I'll write ya' back the moment I get to_

This was what stopped her. Yamcha was the reason why she hadn't heard from her _months_ after the horned woman had left.

Well, at least partially.

"I...I did?" Yamcha slurred, before he looked down, "I...I did." The two ex-thieves felt shame wash over them. The crowd fell silent, the situation becoming more awkward by the second, before the turquoise-haired woman finally clapped her hands. Obre gave him a glare, before she blew hot air and felt her muscles relax.

"Hey, I didn't spend all of this money on this party to have all of you depressed!" she cried, causing most of the crowd to laugh quietly among themselves, as she let go of Yamcha's hand and turned over to Obre, "I have to say, that was a hard punch! You must be Obre! Nice to meet you!" she shook Obre's hand as if the situation never happened, leaving Yamcha dumbfounded, "Come in, come in! And sorry about him, I know he can be a jerk sometimes!" Yamcha's face scrunched, as he scoffed, before just shrugging and walking in after her. Yamcha held a considerable gap between him and the tiny woman, as Bulma led them to a large, spacious room covered in streamers and balloons.

As the party went on and on, and as more time passed, Obre felt the worry leave her stomach. In fact, she almost forgot what she was angry at in the first place, wishing she had met these people sooner. She had made more friends in the past hour than she had made in her whole life, even if they were a strange bunch, including a bald monk, a three-eyed warrior, and a rather...odd blue-haired woman who wore clothes that were a bit _too_ revealing, and began to wonder how Krillin and her were even dating. It was like she had found a second home among this bizarre group.

"So, Obre," Bulma began the conversation with a casual tone, as Obre looked up from her cake, "What do you do?" Obre shoveled more cake into her mouth. The tiny group talked to Obre about the events that had happened in the past, trying to fill her in on what had happened in the past nine or so years she had fell off the face of the planet.

"Ima' butcher," Obre began, "I hunt down rare creatures for my clients." Bulma nodded, her eye brows raising at the woman's response,"I was a marital arts teacher at one point...but it didn't work out 'cuz mosta' the kids were afraid of me." Chi Chi and Bulma laughed, as Bulma began to down the rest of her wine.

"That explains the punch from earlier, the poor guy didn't see it coming," she jabbed a thumb at Yamcha, who was having a conversation at the other table with Gohan and Krillin, causing Maron to gasp in disgust.

"You mean, you, like, kill animals?" she cried, biting into a meatball, "For like, show? Gross!" The three girls stared at Krillin's girlfriend, before Obre rolled her eyes and set down her finished cake.

"Says the one eatin' meatballs." Maron puffed out her cheeks, poking at the meatball with her fork now. She felt something press onto her behind, as she turned to see the elderly man from before trying to peek up her dress.

"Why, hello!" he grinned, "I'm just-" Obre's hand wrapped around his neck as she tossed him easily across the expansive room, the man flopping onto the floor. Chi Chi and Bulma clapped at her display, whistling at the woman, before Obre turned back around towards them in confusion.

"Does he always do that?" her face scrunched as the two woman looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Better get used to it, sister." Bulma gasped in between giggles.

"To believe he's a martial arts master," Obre grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms as her face began to darken in embarrassment of the situation.

"...I don't get it." Maron added in unintelligently, before the pair finally began to settle down.

"So, Obre, how did you and Chi Chi meet?" Obre was surprised at the question, as she looked over at Chi Chi, before the two nodded.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

Obre was free.

Free of the prejudice, free of the judgement, and free of the harassment of the Champange Coast now that she lived with Peyote. Her life had begun to get slowly better, the two living alone in a rather spacious house. Obre's body had begun to fill in, as her grandmother treated her well, even if she was militaristic in the ways of her training. She ignored the letters that had begin piling up around the house, burning them whenever she had gotten the chance. The sixteen year old was beginning to become a young woman, and time seemed to slow, and the days grew longer and longer.

"You," Peyote gave her grand daughter a hardened look, "Are becoming a young woman. And becoming a young woman means that you need to grow up. And growing up mea-"

"Peyote, I get it," Obre groaned, "Trust me." Peyote gave her a concerned look, biting into her sweet roll. Since her arrival, the young girl had barely spoken a word, and it was rare enough to hear her speak in full sentences. She always had a hard look in her eyes, using various bandannas and head wraps to cover the horns that rested on her forehead. Her dark hair had become a curly mess, using bandages to cover the scars and bruises on her hands. Peyote sighed, and looked over at her grand daughter. She had heard of the events that had happened on the Champange Coast, and tried her best not to bring it up whenever she was around the young teen. Whatever she had seen, or whatever she was thinking, it was beginning to take a toll on her and was eating her alive.

"Training is off today," Peyote finally announced, causing a look of shock to flash across Obre's face, "Go explore, relax."

"B-But Pe-" her grandmother gave her a harsh look, causing the girl to shut up immediately.

"I said _go._ " she barked, as the young girl stood from her spot and began to walk slowly out the door, slamming it shut behind her. The china plate on the wall tumbled onto the wooden floor, breaking into large shards of glass. The teen huffed and crossed her arms, walking deeper into the outskirts of the dry plains. Cacti and other shrubs resided in the dry soil, the air becoming drier and drier as Obre stepped further into the plains. A large, twisting tree came into view, its branches reaching out, red orbs hanging soundly on the ends. Obre couldn't help but look up, as it was one of the only trees for miles. She gave herself a running start, digging the soles of her boots into the bark and beginning her climb. Her nails dug into the hard surface, her arms reaching to grab onto every stray branch she could. She grunted as she finally scooted her way up into a crook at the very top, giving her a view of the land around her, the environment so quiet she could hear her own breathing.

...And somebody else's.

She screamed as her eyes met a pair of black eyes, and the two began their tumble down the tree.

* * *

The sounds of peppy piano and a husky voice filled the house, Obre brushing her hair in the mirror. The record was one of Obre's favorites, even if her sister and father hated it because it even if it was upbeat, the lyrics were anything but. Her room was filled with pots filled with all sorts of cacti and succulent, the clay walls decorated with twinkling Christmas lights that she had bought at the market. The young girl moved her hips to the music, humming along to the melancholy song as she set down the brush and began wrapping her bandanna around her head.

 _"This is a show tune, but the show hasn't been written for it yet..."_

Obre gave herself one last stare in the mirror, peering down at the pink dress she wore. It was simple, and a bit scruffy, but it was one of her favorites. The pre-teen observed her face in the mirror, nitpicking at her square jaw and overly freckled cheeks. She jumped as she didn't notice the thin, red claws that settled on her shoulders, before she gave a toothy grin, "Getting ready, huh?" a calming voice asked her, as Obre looked at the willowy woman who now shared her reflection, her fingers going through the young girl's hair. Obre had always wished that she possessed her mother's silky, jet black locks, that curtained over her shoulders.

 _"You're all gonna die, and die like flies, I don't trust you anymore..."_

"Yes, Mama," she replied with glee, her mother giving her a soft, fanged smile, "I'm about to go now." she saw her mother's expression change slightly as she looked at her daughter's appearance, and rested her hands upon the soft bumps that were covered by the cloth on her forehead. She slid her hands to lift them higher, exposing the tiny horns, as Obre looked at the ground, biting her lip. Her mother's paths slid down to cup her daughter's cheeks.

"Obregonia," she said in a hushed tone, "Be proud of who you are," she turned daughter's head to face the mirror once more, as her daughter's eyes went to both her horns and her mother's sharp, curled ones, "Much better." her tone had a slightly weary hitch to it, as Obre's eyes finally settled onto her mother's thin, bony figure.

 _"You don't have to live next to me, just give me my equality..."_

"Okay, Mama," she whispered, trying to hide the sorrow in her tone.

"Obre!" she heard her older sister's harsh tone, "Let's go!" Obre brushed herself one last time and practically ran out of the room, leaving her mother to stand in front of the large mirror that rested in her daughter's room.

 _"That's it!"_

That was the last time Obre was invited to a party.


	4. candy

Gohan shouldn't have eaten all of that candy at the party.

Sure, his mother wasn't looking, but he knew better, he knew what candy did to him. Gohan threw down his jacket and plopped into his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. His body was sluggish and his tongue felt like rubber, and he had no intent of staying up any longer (he was still a child, and he had his limits, after all). The moment he closed his eyes, clouds of hazy colors and bizarre animals filled his dreams, as his mind began to shut down and his imagination came into full effect.

The first couple of months of Gohan's return from Namek were rough, and he couldn't go to sleep without thinking of the pools of Namekian blood and the clutches of Freiza. He'd wake up screaming, choking on his own thick tears as his mother would run into the room, and without breaking a sweat, would wrap her arms around her son. "It's just a dream," she would coo into his ears, rocking the young child back in forth. This time around, his dreams were full of lighthearted, childish fantasies, the dreams he had longed for, because for so long he had wanted to be just a normal child. Pools of shining color danced under his eyelids, as vivid reflections of odd, comedic situations filled his dreams - Piccolo doing the salsa with the other Namekians, Bulma and Vegeta having a child, Obre winning the biggest swimming contest the world had ever seen, his mother bungee jumping into clouds in a dinosaur costume - Gohan jumped around on light, fluffy clouds of marshmallows, a wide grin on his face as Icarus followed him soon after. He was so happy, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a vivid, colorful dream.

An arrow pierced through Icarus' side, as he anchored through the clouds.

Gohan covered his mouth as the skies around him began closing in, the world around him pitch black. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out, as a thin figure began fading into his view. There stood his father, his body covered in bluish-black bruises and his face caked in blood, and his hair was a bright yellow. He gave his son one of his silly grins, almost as if he was unaware of his current state. Then, he spoke.

 _"Gohan."_

The voice that came out of his mouth was feminine and soft, as Goku held out a palm towards his son, waving a dislocated hand in his son's face, as his grin began to twist into something more nightmarish. _"Gohan,"_ the voice whispered again, as the young boy's body began to shake as his father began creaking closer, even though his feet were frozen in their place, _"Gooohan,"_ the tone became more panicked, Goku leaning towards his son. Now that he looked closer, he could see that his's father's face was transparent, and he could see his bones through the skin. He smelled heavily of candy and sugar, and he could see every movement of his bones, every shake of his jaw with every word he said.

"Gohan!"

Gohan wailed as he felt himself being shaken, fat tears rolling down his face. His eyes adjusted and he saw his mother towering over him, a look of dismay and reprieve on her face, as she lowered her head and her dark eyes met his. The room was dark and the cicadas buzzed loudly outside, as he began to wipe his tears frantically. She was in her nightgown, and now that he looked closer, he could see the creases and bags that began to pile up under her eyes, and the unruliness of her hair.

"That is the last time you're allowed to have candy," she sighed, putting a hand to her son's forehead, "And I mean it this time, no buts."

Gohan began to take his mother's word for it.

* * *

Obre didn't expect him to open the door.

She thought about the option of breaking down the door, but was surprised to see the broad-shouldered Namekian opens the Son's front door, "Hey, Chi - Oh." He looked down at her with an indifferent expression, trying her best to see past him into the house. Chi Chi stood in the kitchen, washing a surprisingly small amount of dishes, before she raised her head to give Obre a wave and glare at Piccolo's back, "I don't wanna be rude, but last time I checked, you ain't Chi Chi."

"Your comments are always abrasive, please," Piccolo scoffed, "I came for Gohan, not you." Obre opened her mouth to give a witty response, but instead closed her mouth to save herself the trouble, and shoved past him, trotting into the house, before hearing a throaty hack.

"Seems like he ain't feelin' so well, huh?" she turned to give the man a cheeky smirk, "Hey, Chi." The woman finished up her last dish and the two slid into the kitchen chairs and began their chit-chat, causing Piccolo to roll his eyes and began his walk towards the wilds.

"I'll be training until the kid gets all of that filth out of his system," he announced, causing the two woman to pause, "How humans eat that garbage, I don't know." Obre stood from her seat, causing Chi Chi to give her a look.

"I'll go," she began, causing him to turn to look at the small woman, "I'll train with you until he gets better." Chi Chi gave her a shocked expression.

"Obre!" Chi Chi gasped, as her friend began her trot after him.

"Fine," he replied, before beginning his trek back into the wild, "But don't expect me to go easy on you." Chi Chi's mouth was wide as her friend gave her a unusual look, one that she immediately recognized. She pursed her lips as Obre nodded and closed the door behind her, before thoughts of concern began to trail in her mind.

"Let's go," Obre muttered to Piccolo, "I need some anger I need to get out anyways."

The walk into the wilderness was mostly quiet, Obre usually averting her eyes towards the scenery. "Why the sudden urge to train?" Piccolo asked, catching the woman by surprise. Was this supposed to be his attempt at starting conversation?

"You ever...get that feelin' in your gut?" she began, "Like, you know that something is about to happen? And you also gotta...blow off some steam?" Piccolo tensed up slightly, but continued walking, Obre keeping up easily to his long strides. He gave a nod, as there was a pregnant silence in the air, "Also...I..." she gulped, "I'm sorry about the way I acted when we met." the words ran out of her mouth so fast that he took a moment to register it. Piccolo abruptly stopped, causing the woman to bump into his back, "Hey! What was-"

"You aren't very good at lying," he growled, "Quit playing me, what is it you need?"

"I," she started in a equally intimidating tone, "Don't need anything. Other than the fact that my mother was _lynched_ today and I need some outlet, or, so help me God, I will destroy every little thing that even so _begins_ to talk back to me today!" her eyes blazed as she barked out the last couple of words in sinister tone, her fists clenched and her finger in Piccolo's chest. The forest seemed to go quiet as the words rolled out of her mouth, as if she'd been holding them in for an eternity. Piccolo's eyes slightly widened, but he kept the shock off of his face, just as her face began to twist with emotion. Her eyes were wide and her eyes began to gloss over, but the tears never came.

"Let's go, you want to train, don't you?" he turned his back to her and began walking again, and it seemed that all life in the forest had come to an end. Obre quickly stepped up to follow him, her eyes focused on the grassy roots and dirt under her feet.

"Don't tell Chi Chi."

"My word is with you."

* * *

By the time Gohan woke up, the sky had begun to dim.

He immediately raised himself in his bed, as he began to register the situation. He had forgotten all about him and Piccolo's training, hopping out of his bed and towards his closet. "Oh, no you don't!" his mother hissed from the other room, the boy slinking back into his bed out of fear, "Obre went with him, and the sun's already beginning to set! So you better sit ya' behind back in that bed!" Gohan lowered his head, as both shame and fear kept him grounded in the bed. Now that he thought about it, Obre and Piccolo hadn't even batted an eye at each other since their meeting, so why were they suddenly training with each other? Instead, he groaned and dug his head back into his pillow, inhaling the scent of his hair and his mother's hands.

He was too tired to thing about it. Things just got weirder and weirder by the day.

This time, his dreams were filled of Obre and Piccolo dancing into the sky, while his mother screeched in the distance.

* * *

The morning after, Obre decided to make an odd decision.

"The marital arts competition?" Gohan asked, as Krillin handed him a can of soda from the Son family's refrigerator, "I heard Dad used to enter those, right Krillin?"

"Yeah," Krillin responded, before handing Maron a drink as well. The Son House was filled with sun beams, the window's curtains swaying with the light breeze that blew through the house. Krillin made a surprise visit that morning, bringing Maron along with him. Chi Chi sewed the holes in her young child's clothes with precision, listening in on the conversation, "Good times, good times...Except for that time I died," he shivered at the memory, "That was terrible."

"Well," Obre opened the can with ease, "I need the money, and...I think I want to get back into fighting," Krillin and Gohan turned their heads with surprise, "For good this time." Krillin whistled, and Maron crossed her arms.

"Ugh! I don't see how a woman could do, like, fighting and stuff! So much sweat! Gross!" Maron whined in disgust, the room rolling their eyes at the comment.

"Easy for you to say, heifer." Chi Chi mumbled under her breath, causing Obre to snicker at her comment.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Chi Chi replied, going back into her sewing.

"I mean, Peyote used to think about puttin' me in the tournaments, but I never went." she shrugged, but Krillin leaned forward with sudden interest.

"Hold on," he paused, "Peyote? As in martial arts champion of her time' Peyote?" Obre was surprised at his knowledge.

"I'm surprised people still know that that old bat exist," Obre snorted, before swallowing more soda, "I lived with her for about ten years, couldn't wait to get out of that house." Krillin's jaw almost dropped.

"No way!" he almost dropped his soda, "No wonder you're so strong! That woman was my idol! I can't believe you guys are related!" Obre rolled her eyes again.

"I've read about her!" Gohan added in, "She won for _fifteen_ years straight until she was stopped!"

"Yeah, until Grandaddy beat her record - trust me, the story gets old after a while." she was surprised at the attention she was getting, but kept talking, "Now, she's just a cranky old lady who likes to yell at me for even making a bit of noise."

"Oh," Krillin looked a bit upset, "Well, that's expected, but I had no idea! You should enter if that's the case!"

"I mean," Obre took another gulp, before crushing with ease, "I shouldn't have a problem, but I'm not gonna use her fame to get myself attention." A light bulb went off in Gohan's head.

"I know! You could make a stage name!" Obre gave Gohan a look bewilderment.

"A stage name."

"Yeah, something obscure like..." he took a second to think, "The Artichoke Choker!" Krillin gave a hearty laugh, as Obre sat with a blank expression on her face.

"...I'll do it." Gohan gave her a grin and the two began chuckling, as if to say _that's the spirit,_ as the woman stood to walk to the trash can, "I'm being dead serious." The laughter faded instantly, as the two began looking at the woman as if she had thrown a cat into the ocean.

"...I still don't get it." Maron whispered stupidly.

And so, the Artichoke Choker went on to win the ten million Zenni that came along with it.

* * *

 ** _because lighthearted chapters help when the next chapter is really, really dark. also, thanks for the reviews and follows, its glad to know that yall support me! thank you!_**


	5. strange fruit

Obre woke up to the smell of smoke.

Now, this was a smell she had grown used to, especially when her half-sister tried to 'cook'. Curiously, she hopped off the bed, wiping the morning residue from her eyes, only to have them water at the thick, rolling smoke that was covering her tiny town. The stone pathways were barren, raising her suspicion even more. Obre hastily put on her clothes, not even bothering to wrap up her horns as she bolted out the door to her room. "Saguaro?" she called, entering the kitchen to see her father, a melancholy expression on his face. His dark eyes were puffy and his hair was unruly, not even bothering to glimpse at his daughter, "What's goin' on?" she demanded, slapping her palms against the stone table. Her father flinched, but kept his posture, his fists clenching. Saguaro's eyes glossed over and tears began falling onto the table, and Obre felt her body turn stiff. After what seemed to be decades passed by, he began to mumble, Obre only making out one phrase.

"I'm sorry."

Obre shot across the kitchen, her legs burning as she sprinted across the stone path, her bare feet slapping against the smooth stones. Her kinky hair flew behind her like an afterimage, her eyes finally adjusting to the large, craning tree that stood in the square. Most of the townsfolk were chanting prayers or spitting curses, while some stood silently, but they all stood together, looking up at the large fruit that hung from the tree. She began to slow as the horde began to turn at the noise, some of them turning away in what seemed to be shame. Some close family friends gave her sympathetic looks, while some began to buzz among themselves. One figure began pushing through the crowd, his hands clamping onto her shoulders."Look!" he babbled, "You came just in time for the burning of the monster!" Obre halted in her path, as a feeling of realization washed over her.

She began to raise her head.

She wanted to cry out, but how could she at something so..so grotesque? Black leaves covered the red texture, the skin bruised, an ill shade of purple. Red, curved mounds stuck out from the black leaves. The mound fluttered in the breeze slightly, it's form rigid and never changing as it was held up by a sturdy piece of rope. Obre felt the world around her wobble as she collapsed onto her knees, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the stone pavement, "Do you see?" the crazed prophet she finally registered as the priest of the town cackled, "This, this is what happens to those _witches_ cross over into the Champagne Coast! This is what the sinners deserve!" Her world seemed to tilt as she finally got to her feet, slapping the priest's hands off of her.

"Obre!" a gentle voice called behind her, "Obre, I tried to stop them, I swear!"

The crowd scattered as Obre's fist slammed into the priest's face, the man desperately trying to push her off. "The time has come!" he said as his face began to turn the same shade as the fruit above him, red splattering across the pavement. "You! You're ne-" Obre back-handed him as hard as she could, the man's head slapping against the pavement, his eyes wide glazing over as he fell unconscious on the pavement, blood gushing from his nose. Obre fell to the ground as his wife shoved her off of his fat figure, yelling her husband's name at the top of her lungs as she slapped his face to awaken him again. Obre, calm as ever, walked over to the large tree, taking a seat in front of it. She lowered her head and pressed her back into the tree, letting her nails trace across the hard patterns of the bark. Her brain felt like molasses and her tongue like rubber, as the tears finally began to dry, like the sandy surroundings around her.

Maybe this was a dream.

Just a nightmarish dream that would end soon, sooner or later she would wake up, the sounds of her mother's singing awakening her. But, she knew that wouldn't happen. She felt her sister's hand rocking her, but she didn't bother to move, her panicked voice echoing in her mind. _Obre,_ it called, _Obre, Obre Obre_. She felt jealously and fear burn within her heart, as she raised her head to look up at the large, bruised fruit above her, blocking the harsh sun from her vision. From now, she was on her own.

And every minute of it would be so, so painful.

* * *

"Obre?"

She jumped at the voice, but hid her dismay as she let out a breath. Time had flown by, the month of August upon trees began to change shade and wither, the air dry and warm. The sun was beginning to set, the cicadas whistling. Obre gave a weak smile, "Yeah, Gohan?" The young child took a seat next to her on the grass, his hand going through his dark, ever growing hair. The boy gave her an ominous expression, giving Obre a strong look.

"Miss Obre," he began, "I mean, I know you don't like talking about where your from, but.." Obre felt a pang of guilt, remembering that she had just shown up in this family's life, without even telling them where she was from. Chi Chi, she knew bits and pieces, and put them together rather easily. But in Gohan's young mind, she was an enigma. Obre felt her face flush slightly, before giving a sigh.

"Gohan, I just wanna say...I'm sorry for not tellin' you," she was surprised that the apology even came out,"I know I might seem like a stranger to you, and I didn't mean to just...ya' know." The child nodded in understanding, and leaned closer to listen to her speak, "Now, I grew up in a place known as the Champagne Coast," she gave a deep chuckle, "Now, they used to call it that because the sands were white at some point, but now they're just sorta' a dingy yellow." Gohan giggled at her comment, "Now, I grew up...well, not so normally, probably because of who my mother was, but I also had a half-sister from a different mom. We weren't very close, honestly, but we tried our best to cooperate." Gohan leaned his head onto her shoulder, "So I grew up with a lot of prejudice. They invited Blossfeldia to stuff, but not me, because of these babies - so I left." Gohan was indulged in the story, but he could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"But, Miss Obre," he asked, "Why did you leave?" He felt her shoulder tense. Man, this kid was smart.

"Let's just say...racism against demons was a big thing in the religion 'round there," her eyes flickered, "And someone very, _very_ close to me isn't...around anymore." Gohan's eyes widened as the story began to piece together in his mind. Gohan had read history books, but he had always felt something was missing. They told about the demons that migrated from the underworld during the times of King Piccolo, but they never exactly stated what happened to those demons.

"Oh," was all he could muster out, his throat constricting. How could people do that? Sure, he knew about Freiza and his dictatorship, but he had forgotten all about the discrimination that occurred on Earth, "Was she-"

"She was the most genuine person I ever knew," she lowered her head, "Yeah, she was kind too, but she never told me a lie, and I could always go to her to talk," she said, "You, you're lucky that your mama cares for you and your wellbein', Gohan." she punched him playfully on the shoulder, albeit a bit too hard, "Remember that."

"Miss Obre?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"I dunno what ya' thankin' me for, but sure."

* * *

Obre closed the screen door to her home, enveloped in the warm air of the volcanic structure. The house was dark, as Obre searched for the ceiling light on the side of the wall. _Click,_ the lights came on instantly, but what she saw made her yelp, "Artichoke Choker?" the voice croaked, "Hav' ya really stooped that low?" She sighed in both relief and irritation at who she saw sitting on her tiny couch. She held a stern expression on her slightly wrinkled face.

"I didn't feel the need to use your name, Peyote," she responded, tossing her bag on the ground next to the umbrella rack and making her way to the fridge, "What can I do for ya today, granny?"

"I haven't heard from ya in a while," she answered, her eyes crinkling, "And by a while, I mean four months." Obre rolled her eyes, pulling out two potatoes, "Now, tell me, where ya been, child?"

"I met an old friend," she began chopping up the potatoes with ease, "Which led to more friends, which lead to _me_ having more friends." Peyote raised an eyebrow, as Obre flicked on the portable stove and set a pan on top, filling it with oil.

"Oh?" Peyote couldn't help but scoff, "And what friend would that be?"

"Remember Chi Chi?"

"...The boy-crazy one who's father is that brute?" Obre rolled her eyes once more, tossing the potatoes into the pan, the sizzle and aroma filling the room. They were silent for a bit, Obre sauteeing the potatoes, before she finally spoke.

"Yes, that one," she answered, "She has a family now, and I ended up meeting her on the job," she leaned towards the spice rack, "Salt, pepper, or both?"

"Both," Peyote said, "And I must say, I'm impressed that ya' actually got some friends," she clapped, "Now, where's my potatoes?"

"They're done, you old bat," Obre sat them on the table across from her grandmother, taking a seat next to her and diving into her potatoes, "I'm surprised you still have a TV, considerin' you hate television."

"Shut up."

Obre smirked at her grandmother, who began stuffing her face as well, "Life's been goin'...great, I guess." Peyote gave her a look.

"Great? That's a lot comin' from ya', child, I can sense a change in ya'."

"Not really," Obre shrugged, "I just feel a lot better lately."

"...That's called a change."

"Not in my book, geezer," Obre grunted, "Don't ya' have somewhere to be...like an old folk's home?" The comment earned her a smack on the back of her head, "Ow!"

"Actually, I do have somewhere to be, it's called home," Peyote sat her unfinished fried goods on the table, "You can tell me all about it when ya' grow a backbone." Despite her old age, Peyote held a relatively young appearance, her hair cut short and her body thin and toned. Obre gave a wave.

"See ya'," she waved, "Oh, and next time ya' come into my house like that, I'm breakin' yer' neck." her grandmother scoffed, before slamming the door shut and disappearing into the night. She was surprised at herself, but kept her composure hard as she began to clean up the mess that her grandmother left.

Maybe things were going great.

* * *

The phone rang.

* * *

 ** _guess who's appearing next chapter?_**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE-**

This story hasn't been abandoned.

But, because I am dissatisfied with how it is looking back, I am deleting this version. I apologize to my readers. However, this story is being remade over Christmas Break, and will be titled _Die But Once._ I'm sorry to those that were reading this version, but the chronicles of Obregonia will return soon.

In the meantime, happy holidays.


	7. NEW UPDATE!

**hello!  
** if you're reading this, i have moved accounts to get a fresh start! i have moved over to antislime, where i will continue writing a reboot of another story AND THIS ONE! obre lives on, i promise! i apologize for anybody who was reading this, but i have changed both as a person and a writer, but i will continue writing!

\- m.


End file.
